


Jealous Trust

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Belts, Blindfolds, Bottom Changbin, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Jealousy, M/M, Punishment, Slapping, Slut Shaming, dom hyunjin, sub changbin, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Changbin is tired of watching his boyfriend flirt with everyone but himself. Hyunjin is trying to keep others from finding out about his relationship with Changbin. Changbin wants nothing more than to fall asleep and forget his frustration. Hyunjin has a plan to keep Changbin up late into the night. Jealousy leads to anger; anger leads to tension, and tension, well, tension has a way of snapping.





	Jealous Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by SongRequest42 & AnonymousBitchThatLovesChangbinWithAllTheirHeart  
> I'm sorry it took longer than I intended, but here is the requested story! I hope you enjoy!

Changbin watched from his seat in the back of the van as Hyunjin cuddled up to Chan. The tallest boy laughed, grabbing hold of Chan’s arm and teasingly began to talk about Chan’s muscles.  
“Stays sure love when you show off your abs, Channie,” Hyunjin crooned, tickling at his side.  
Chan squealed, “Stop it, Hyunjin! That tickles.”  
Changbin felt his teeth grinding together, growing more and more annoyed. For someone who gets so annoyed when I flirt with others, he thought bitterly, Hyunjin never seems to have a problem flirting with anything that breathes.  
“Are you alright, Hyung?” Felix asked on his left, hand brushing against his shoulder.  
Changbin turned to him, smiling. “Yeah, of course. Why?”  
Felix raised his eyebrow, “You just seem a bit,” he paused, “Tense.”  
Changbin turned to Felix, considering his next move carefully. Two can play at this game, he finally thought. “Yeah, I am. Do you think you could rub my shoulders?” He angled himself, giving Felix access.  
Felix smiled, “Of course, Hyung.”  
As Felix began to work at Changbin’s muscles, Hyunjin looked back over the seats.  
“Make sure you work him hard, Lix. Changbin likes it rough.” Hyunjin’s eyes spoke volumes, and Changbin felt himself blush a little.  
Felix, oblivious to the implications, paused, “Really? Changbin, I thought you had sensitive shoulders.”  
Hyunjin raised his eyebrow in warning. “N-no,” Changbin found himself saying, trying not to yelp as Felix dug his fingers in. “I like it rough.”  
Hyunjin nodded once, before turning back to Chan. Changbin bore the shoulder message well, despite how hard Felix made it. However, the whole time he did so, Hyunjin flirted with Chan and then Seungmin who was sitting on his right. He giggled, complemented, touched, laughed and gave coy smiles. But none of them were directed at Changbin. Changbin found himself growing more tense, despite Felix’s continued attempts to rub out the kinks in his shoulders.  
Finally, gratefully, the van pulled up to their destination, a hotel in Busan. Felix, thank heavens, released Changbin’s shoulders, and everyone climbed out. They moved for their suitcases in the back and then headed into the lobby, where their attendants checked them in. Chan gathered everyone, as always, and started the usual speech.  
“Alright everyone,” he said matter-of-factly. “There aren’t any fancy rooming situations, tonight - Just the usual. We pair up in twos, by age, except for the maknae. The three youngest are in one room. We don’t have to be anywhere until afternoon, tomorrow, but that doesn’t mean you should stay up all night. Get your rest, so that we can do our best for Stay.”  
Chan then handed out the keys. Seungmin grabbed the key for himself, Felix and I.N., and they were off quickly. Hyunjin grabbed a hold of his and Jisung’s key with teasing, lingering fingers on Chan’s hand. Chan simply rolled his eyes and handed Changbin the key to Changbin’s and Minho’s room, keeping his and Woojin’s himself. They all moved to the elevator, Hyunjin standing close to Changbin as they crowded inside. Chan leaned against the wall, heavily.  
“I’m so tired,” He whined against the wall.  
Woojin rolled his eyes, “You say that every night.”  
“Right,” Chan said, getting a bit defensive, “Because it’s annoying. How can I be this tired but still never be able to fall asleep?”  
“Never?” Woojin said skeptically, “Say that to the person who’ll keep me up half of tonight with their snoring!”  
Changbin tuned out their bickering as his eyes drifted over to Jisung and Minho who were whispering quietly to one another. Changbin figured they were simply professing their undying love or some other distracting bullshit. He would have continued staring, but Hyunjin quickly distracted him, long fingers sneaking around Changbin’s waist and down. Changbin bristled, annoyed.  
Hyunjin leaned in close, “How was the massage?” His lips brushed against the shell of Changbin’s ear, “Rough enough for you?”  
Changbin pulled away, perfectly timed to the opening of the elevator doors and stepped through. He navigated quickly, spotting I.N. as he entered a door, right after Felix’s blond head disappeared from sight. He looked at the number on his key and found the matching number directly across the hall from the door the others had disappeared into. Without hesitation he inserted the key and started to open the door.  
“Changbin!” Chan called, with mock offense, “You weren’t going to slip in without even saying goodnight, were you?”  
Changbin rolled his eyes but turned around anyway. Chan handed Woojin their key, and Woojin slipped it into the lock on the door directly adjacent to the Maknae’s room. “Sorry, Chan.” He turned to the others, “Sorry, guys. I’m just tired, is all.”  
Hyunjin slipped his key into the door right next to Changbin, a subtle but dangerous look in his eyes. “Make sure you take care of yourself, tonight, then. We wouldn’t want Hyung unprepared.”  
Changbin felt another flash of anger. To anyone else, Hyunjin was telling Changbin to get rest. But Changbin knew it for what it was, an order, a promise. “I wouldn’t worry, Hyunjin.” Changbin said briskly, “I plan on getting a lot of rest, tonight.”  
Hyunjin raised his eyebrow, “Do you? Well, don’t let us keep you waiting, then.” He pushed open his own door and entered without another word. Chan and Woojin had already entered their room by this point. So much for everyone saying goodnight, Chan, Changbin thought, frustrated.  
“Here,” He said, snippily to Minho, handing him the room key before pushing through the doors.  
“Night, Changbin!” Jisung called, before the door was shut between them.  
Changbin pushed through the room, looking at the two large beds in the room. He moved towards the one furthest from the door, against the wall to the bathroom. As he walked towards it, suitcase dragging behind me, he noted that there was a connecting door to Jisung and Hyunjin’s room. He paused and moved to the door, checking that the lock on his end was firmly in place. Satisfied, he finished the journey to his bed for the night, placing his suitcase on top of the bed.  
Changbin unzipped it and pulled out the items he would need for a shower and a fresh change of clothes. Then, he moved towards the bathroom. He undressed quickly, after running warm water in the shower. He kicked his clothes off, ungracefully, leaving them in a heap on the floor as he stepped into the shower.  
Changbin washed off quickly but not in a rush. His hair was full of product and took time to wash out, properly. While his hair was full of shampoo, Changbin scrubbed his face, thoroughly. He was annoyed with Hyunjin, really annoyed. But even through the annoyance, there was a pull for Changbin to follow his commands. He didn’t know what to expect of the night, but Hyunjin had told him to ‘take care’ of himself. He knew what that meant. Changbin rubbed conditioner into his hair, battling with the two sides of himself. He wasn’t in the mood to give Hyunjin what he wanted, not when Hyunjin had flaunted his flirtations so blatantly. He pushed down the side of him that was demanding obedience, and, while he did clean his whole body, well, he didn’t give the attention to his ass that Hyunjin expected of him. He finished rinsing his hair and then he shut off the water.  
He reached out of the shower and groped around for a towel, drying himself off. He wiped off the bottoms of his feet, before stepping from the shower. He rubbed furiously at his hair, putting on his clothes when he was dry enough. He gathered his dirty clothes and moved into the bedroom area, eyes cast down. He rummaged in his suitcase, finding the bag for dirty clothes, putting his outfit inside.  
Someone cleared their throat, and Changbin looked up, expecting to see Minho. However, his eyes widened when he looked up and saw Hyunjin, sitting casually on the other bed in the room. Changbin tried to act as normally as possible, not wanting to give Hyunjin the satisfaction of total surprise. “Where’s Minho?” He asked as casually as possibly, zipping up his suitcase.  
“Minho? I imagine he’s probably half buried in Jisung, by now.” Hyunjin said it casually. Changbin tried not to blush at the blatant image that unwillingly entered his mind. Hyunjin continued speaking. “Jisung recently won a bet; this was my way of paying him back.” Hyunjin stood up, and moved over to Changbin, arm slowly slipping around his waist. “It is a win-win, after all,” Hyunjin purred seductively.  
Changbin snorted, pushing Hyunjin off and carrying his suitcase to the nearby dresser where he could put it down. “I’m not in the mood, Hyunjin,” He said, moving back towards the bed.  
Hyunjin stepped into his path, putting his hand on Changbin’s chin, tilting it up. “Who said I was asking?”  
Changbin hated the rush of arousal that Hyunjin’s words raised in him, hated how good the hand on his chin felt, hated how much he wanted him. “I’m serious, Hyunjin,” Changbin said, pushing Hyunjin’s hand away and crawling onto the bed. “I’m not in the mood.”  
Changbin only crawled a few inches before Hyunjin was behind me, pushing him down into the bed. “You’re in the mood when I tell you, you are,” He said roughly.  
Changbin pushed back, using the muscles in his biceps to give him strength. He pushed Hyunjin off, again. “After I watched you with other men, all night?” Changbin snapped, turning around to face him. “I’m just supposed to open my legs after that?” He snorted. “I have more pride than that.”  
“I can open them for you, if you won’t,” Hyunjin said firmly, nearing Changbin, again.  
Changbin scooted back, until he hit the headboard. True to his statement, Hyunjin placed his hands on Changbin’s legs, fingers slipping to the insides of Changbin’s thighs, and spreading them. His right hand slid upwards, brushing against his obnoxiously hardening dick.  
“Stop it, Hyunjin,” Changbin said, weakly.  
Hyunjin looked into his eyes, “I don’t want to,” he said meaningfully, leaning in, lips a breath away from Changbin’s. His hand pushed down into Changbin’s groin, and Changbin snapped.  
His hand lifted up to slap across Hyunjin’s face, “I said stop it, Hyunjin!”  
Hyunjin, wide eyed, leaned back, fingers brushing over his cheek. Frustration and anger flashed in his eyes, but there was also a look of true concern. He thought for a moment, before he said, quietly, “Changbin. If you’re really serious, we have a safe word. I need you to use it, if you’re serious.”  
Changbin thought for a few seconds, recalling their many conversations in which they had established kinks and trust. Within one of those conversations, they had established two code words: sweet-potato and kimchi. The first was a word of warning, a sign to slow down and talk before proceeding. The second was an absolute demand to stop. The words came from a shared memory of theirs, from the memory of their first ‘date’, no matter that it was in front of cameras and before they had even confessed. Each of them had their kinks, and the safe words existed to protect them. Changbin had several kinks that could prove uncomfortable for Hyunjin; Hyunjin was no different.  
Changbin was jealous, and it had made him angry. But he also didn’t fully want to say no. With a sigh, Changbin finally whispered, “Sweet-Potato.”  
Hyunjin immediately drew away a short distance, giving Changbin a serious look. “Thank you for being honest, Changbin,” he said with a smile. “Trust and honesty are vital. You used the word, though, so I need you to continue communicating. Can you do that?”  
Changbin nodded, “Yeah, I can.”  
“Okay. First thing’s first. What is making you uncomfortable?” Hyunjin tilted his head, “Is it the forcing?”  
Changbin shook his head, “No, not really. I actually really like the feeling of being forced.” He took a deep breath. “I just - I really am not in the mood,” He hesitated, giving Hyunjin a serious look, “Yet.”  
Hyunjin absorbed what he was saying, nodding in understanding. “That’s fair. I’m assuming there is a reason, something wrong?”  
Changbin nodded, “Yeah, you could say that.”  
“Is it,” Hyunjin hesitated, “Is it what you said earlier? About watching me with other men?”  
Changbin looked down, suddenly feeling stupid and ashamed, like he was to blame.  
“Look at me, Binnie.”  
Changbin looked up shyly. Hyunjin was giving him a tender look.  
“Changbin, don’t feel ashamed of it. Your feelings are valid and important. And I understand that it isn’t easy to watch.”  
Changbin frowned, “Then why do you do it?”  
Hyunjin’s face fell, as well. “It isn’t like I want to, either. Not entirely. The others can’t know about us. It’s already pretty risky that Jisung and Minho know about us and we them. The more people who know, the better chance we slip up, someone says something or we get caught. I can’t even imagine what would happen if the wrong people found out. The only thing I want more than you, is to keep Stray Kids together. Isn’t it the same for you?”  
Changbin raised his eyebrow, “Are you seriously asking that? Stray Kids means everything to me.”  
“Me too, Binnie. That means that I have to maintain my ‘flirty’, ‘touchy feely’ appearances, and you have to keep feeding cameras Changlix. Have you seen some of the fan videos people make of us? Too many people have already caught on to our looks, our touches, our body language. Skinship with other members is the best way to divert attention and make things seem casual, even if it hurts to watch.” Hyunjin bit his lip, “I mean, do you think I enjoyed hearing Felix making you moan in the car?”  
“I mean, you are the one who told him to make it ‘rough’,” Changbin muttered bitterly.  
“Well, yeah. Because I’m also a jealous boyfriend, who wanted to find a way to insert himself in, in any way he could. I tease you like that because it’s the only way I can still insert myself into what others are doing to you. And because I just like teasing you, of course.”  
“Yeah, but when I try to tease you, too, you get mad and act like I’m doing something wrong. It just seems unfair, like you get to flirt with everyone, but if I even flirt with one person you get really territorial, even if it isn’t obvious to others.”  
Hyunjin pondered his words for a moment. “I can try to be more sensitive to how much I’m teasing you and how unfair it might seem to you.”  
Changbin blushed, “You don’t have to stop teasing me, just don’t always go from making me jealous to demanding things. It helps that we talked, though. Sometimes I lose sight of the bigger picture.”  
Hyunjin laughed, leaning forward to ruffle Changbin’s damp hair. “That’s because my little boy gets impatient.”  
With things sorted out a little better, Changbin felt Hyunjin’s praise stir things up in him, again. “It’s true. I get really impatient.” He felt his eyes flash darkly, gaze raking over Hyunjin’s form.  
Hyunjin licked his lips, “Well, I can’t leave my little boy waiting too long, can I?”  
Changbin shook his head, “No, I don’t think I’d like that, Hyunjin.”  
Hyunjin grinned, “Is that my name, little one?”  
Changbin blushed, but shook his head, “Sorry, D-daddy.”  
Hyunjin moved to stand from the bed. “You should feel sorry, little one.” He moved over to his suitcase, which he must have brought in with him when he came into Changbin’s room. “You weren’t very obedient, earlier.” He was rifling through his bag for something. He peeked up at Changbin, “You know what happens to little boys who disobey, don’t you?”  
Changbin bit his lip, nodding. “Yes. They get punished.”  
Hyunjin nodded, “Yes, they do. Do you think you deserve to be punished, Binnie?”  
Changbin slowly moved to the edge of the bed. “Yes, I deserve to be punished, Daddy.”  
“Do you know what you’ve done wrong?” Hyunjin asked, finally pulling a small black case from his bag.  
Changbin hesitated, “I think so.”  
“Tell me, then,” Hyunjin said, closing his suitcase and moving over to where Hyunjin was sitting.  
“I- well I slapped you, for one,” Changbin began, “And, as you said, I disobeyed.”  
“How did you disobey,” Hyunjin asked with a raised brow. “I need you to be specific.”  
“I-I denied you,” Changbin whispered, uncertainly.  
“Yes, you did do that,” Hyunjin said. “Let me ask you a question, Binnie.” Changbin nodded, so Hyunjin continued. “What did I tell you to do in the hallway?”  
Changbin groaned, “You told me to take care of myself, to prepare myself.”  
Hyunjin nodded, “Yes, I did. And did you do it?” The look on Hyunjin’s face was all that Changbin needed to see to know that the other boy already knew the answer.  
“No,” Changbin said, contritely. “I didn’t.”  
“Did you forget to do it?” Hyunjin asked. Changbin shook his head. “So you chose not to listen?”  
“Yes,” Changbin whispered, “I chose not to listen.”  
Hyunjin nodded. “I understand. Get up.”  
Changbin immediately did as told, standing next to Hyunjin.  
“Take off your clothes.”  
Changbin grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He tossed it onto the other bed as soon as it was off, and moved his hands to the waistband of his pants, pulling them and his briefs off in one smooth motion. When they were next to his shirt on the bed he turned back to Hyunjin, who was pulling several items from the little black case. Changbin gulped, noting the silver glint of handcuffs, and the smooth black silk of a blindfold. His dick twitched in anticipation, the cool air of the hotel room combining with the arousal to send goosebumps over all of his skin.  
“Come here, little one,” Hyunjin said, gesturing Changbin nearer.  
Changbin obeyed, head tilted down. Hyunjin grabbed his chin roughly, “Look at me, Changbin.” Hyunjin was biting his lip, “It’s a real shame we have to be on camera tomorrow, it will make punishing you much more difficult.” Hyunjin cocked his head to the side, “Follow me.”  
He turned and moved towards the bathroom. When both of them were inside, Hyunjin positioned Changbin in front of the big mirror.  
“Here’s what’s going to happen,” he told Changbin, firmly, making eye contact through their reflections, while he moved his hands down to unbuckle his belt. “There are many things you’ve done wrong, and so there will be several punishments, specific for each of the things you’ve done wrong. Do you understand, so far?”  
Changbin nodded, looking at him in the mirror. “Yes, Daddy.”  
“Very good. I would love to slap that pretty face of yours, for the slap you gave me earlier. However, I can’t mess up your face, can I?”  
Changbin shook his head.  
“Instead of slapping your face, I am going to hit you with my belt. But there is a very important rule, Changbin. You cannot flinch, and you must keep eye contact with me in the mirror. Do you know why this is the case?”  
Changbook shook his head, again, “No, I don’t understand why.”  
Hyunjin made a sound of disapproval, “That is your punishment for losing sight of the bigger picture for letting your jealousy push you to disobedience.” Hyunjin moved his hands to Changbin’s back, and pushed him down slightly, over the counter, low enough to provide a better angle, but high enough that Changbin could look him in the eye. “How many times do you think you deserve to be hit?” He asked, calmly.  
Changbin thought, seriously, “One hit for every minute I spent the car ride, jealous, plus five for slapping you.”  
Hyunjin raised his eyebrow. “The drive from the airport was a good 30 minutes, Binnie. How many of those minutes would you say you spent jealous?”  
Changbin bit his lip, “At least twenty of them.”  
“That is a lot, Binnie. Twenty-five hits will be hard to take.”  
“And I deserve every one,” Changbin said, firmly.  
Hyunjin bit his lip, “I will take off ten for your honesty,” He hesitated, “But if you flinch I will add them back on. Is that fair?”  
“More than fair, Daddy.”  
“Alright. Are you ready?” Hyunjin asked, prepping his belt. He made sure the metal end was tucked away, not wanting to mark up Changbin more than necessary, when they had so many performances to attend over the next few days.  
Changbin nodded, eyes meeting Hyunjin’s firmly. “Punish me, Daddy.”  
Hyunjin felt his pants tighten, eyes raking over Changbin bent over the counter, plush ass waiting for Hyunjin to hit. Biting his lip eagerly, Hyunjin brought the belt down on Changbin, firmly but not as hard as he could. Changbin, good boy that he was, stayed still, not flinching. A small hiss left his lips, but his eyes stayed on Hyunjin’s in the mirror. “Count for me,” Hyunjin ordered.  
Changbin nodded, “One.”  
Hyunjin brought the belt back down, watching Changbin for any flinching.  
“Two.”  
As they proceeded through the next six hits, Hyunjin noticed he wasn’t the only one growing painfully harder.  
“Nine,” Changbin moaned, biting his lip.  
Hyunjin brought the next whack down harder. Changbin blinked rapidly after the impact.  
“Ten,” His voice was growing whiny.  
“Five more, little one,” Hyunjin said encouragingly. “Can my good boy keep still longer?”  
Changbin nodded vigorously, tears gathering in his eyes. “Yes, Daddy.”  
Hyunjin brought the belt down, harder than he had, yet. Changbin still didn’t flinch or lose eye contact, but a whimper did leave his lips. “E-eleven.”  
The next three whips were softer, leading Changbin to lower his guard a little. “Last one, little one,” Hyunjin praised. “You can do it, right?”  
“Yes, I ca-“ Changbin’s voice cut out as Hyunjin brought down the last swing of the belt, as hard as he could. Changbin’s already reddening skin turned almost crimson as the belt left it’s final blow. Hyunjin felt a stir of pride as Changbin made it through the final swing without flinching.  
“F-fifteen,” He sobbed, hands gripping the counter, tightly.  
Hyunjin crouched down and placed a tender kiss against the red skin of Changbin’s ass. “I’m proud of you, Binnie,” Hyunjin said softly, turning Changbin around to place a few kisses to his thighs, and one brief kiss to Changbin’s throbbing member.  
He stood up quickly and guided Changbin into the bedroom. “Get on the bed, little one,” he said to Changbin, when they entered. Changbin nodded and moved onto the bed. “Scoot back all the way,” Hyunjin said.  
Changbin moved to rest against the headboard. It was a mix of board and poles, perfect for Hyunjin’s intentions. As Changbin took his spot, Hyunjin moved forward and arranged the pillows to be at Changbin’s back, before he grabbed the silver handcuffs he’d pulled from the black case, earlier.  
“Put your arms up,” he instructed Changbin, who did as told.  
Hyunjin had two sets of handcuffs, one for each wrist. After setting the keys on the nightstand, he carefully fastened each around Changbin’s slim wrists, attaching the other end of each to the headboard behind Changbin’s head. “Are they too tight?” He asked Changbin, carefully. Changbin shook his head.  
“Good. Are you prepared for the rest of your punishment?” When Changbin nodded, Hyunjin explained, grabbing the silk blindfold from where it lay on the bed. While he worked to tie it around Changbin’s head, he began explaining. “Because you deliberately disobeyed, you have a two part punishment. First, you aren’t allowed to touch or see me. Second, you cannot cum until I say so.”  
Changbin groaned, and Hyunjin raised his eyebrow. “Do you think I’m being unfair?” He asked seriously, daring Changbin to question him.  
“No, Daddy. It’s fair – just hard.” Hyunjin waved his hand in front of Changbin’s face, checking to make sure he couldn’t see, before he responded with a smirk.  
“If it wasn’t hard, would it really be a punishment?” He didn’t wait for an answer but instead moved to the side and pulled his own shirt from his body, followed quickly by his pants and briefs. He grabbed a bottle of lube from next to the black case, before finally moving back to Changbin who was breathing hard in anticipation, preecum leaking from his dick.  
“I haven’t even really touched your cock, and yet it’s ready to burst.” Hyunjin said, leaning low to breathe out against the mentioned body part. Where Hyunjin’s breath made contact, Changbin’s body erupted in goosebumps. “Are you that much of a slut for my cock, that just a few hits made you this hard?” His tongue peeked out to lick along Changbin’s shaft.  
Hyunjin peered up at Changbin, who was biting his lip hard. His fingers were tightened in fists, fingers showing white from the lack of circulation. Hyunjin reached up and pinched Changbin’s nipple, resulting in an immediate yelp. “I asked you a question, Changbin.”  
“Yes!” Changbin cried out, “I’m a slut for you, Daddy.”  
“Tell me what you want me to do,” Hyunjin whispered, huskily, hands moving up Changbin’s chest to tighten on his shoulders.  
“P-please!” Changbin whined, “Just touch me.”  
“I am touching you, Binnie,” Hyunjin said, a sadistic look of satisfaction on his face. “Be more specific.”  
“Please just touch my dick or my ass, anything. I just need you to pleasure me, please.”  
Changbin was always like this when Hyunjin took away his sight – needy and impatient. It was like he lost all rational thought, desperate for Hyunjin to make his next, unseen move.  
Hyunjin hummed, “Chose between the two. Do you want me to start filling you up with my fingers? Or do you want my mouth on you?”  
Changbin was a mess, “I can’t have both?” He cried out, breathily.  
Hyunjin tsked, “Not yet, little one. For now, you have to choose one.”  
“F-fingers!” Changbin finally sighed, desperately.  
Hyunjin was always surprised by Changbin. He would have figured the older would have wanted some relief, but instead Changbin was asking him to prolong the torture. “Are you that hungry for my cock?”  
Changbin’s head bobbed up and down, “Please!”  
“Patience, little one,” Hyunjin said, opening up the bottle of lube and prepping his fingers. He dropped the bottle to the side and then brought his fingers to the tight ring of muscle between Changbin’s legs. He circled the skin slowly, teasingly. Changbin squirmed beneath him, urging Hyunjin further. After Hyunjin circled a few more times, he complied and slowly slid a finger inside Changbin’s ass.  
The boy above him was whining, rocking against Hyunjin’s finger. Hyunjin didn’t know if he should be staring at Changbin’s blindfolded face, or the way that the flesh of Changbin’s ass sucked his finger in, tight and warm. Hyunjin shifted his finger around, dragging along Changbin’s walls. “S-so good,” Changbin moaned out, raspily.  
“You like that?” Hyunjin asked, smugly. He slipped in a second finger, making a scissoring motion, spreading the tight walls even further apart.  
“So much!” Changbin all but mewled. “Love the way you open me up, Daddy.”  
Hyunjin’s dick was standing straight but still found a way to tighten further at Changbin’s emphatic praise. He rewarded his partner with an intentional curling of his fingers against where he knew Changbin’s prostate was. Changbin cried out, “More! Please more!”  
“That’s a good little whore,” Hyunjin crooned, complying, “Beg for Daddy’s cock. Tell me how bad you want it.”  
“I want it. I want it so bad, Daddy. Please. I can’t take it, anymore!” Changbin sobbed, when Hyunjin added his third finger, ramming it hard and fast, directly into Changbin’s prostate.  
“Do you think you’ve been good enough?” Hyunjin asked, cooly.  
Changbin’s head fell back against the headboard. “I don’t know. I don’t know.”  
“Have you been taking your punishments well?” Hyunjin asked, trying to guide Changbin into a confident assessment of his merit - all while pumping his fingers in.  
“Y-yes!” Changbin whined, “I’ve taken them all. Please can I have your cock, now?”  
Hyunjin felt his heart leap in his chest. He’s just too cute! He thought to himself. He pulled his fingers out, throat closing when he saw Changbin’s body try and follow his fingers, desperate to be filled. “Stay still, Binnie, or I can’t get myself ready to enter you.” The older boy immediately stopped moving, panting heavily, but staying still.  
Hyunjin grabbed the bottle of lube once more and applied a fresh coat to his dick, shuddering at the feeling of something closing around his erection. He remembered his words to Changbin earlier, that he wouldn’t give him both ‘yet.’ While he pumped himself a few more times, He leaned forward and licked Changbin’s dick once, before pushing his mouth over and down. Changbin’s back arched, and he started sobbing. “Y-yes! Fuck, Daddy! Feels perfect.”  
Hyunjin pulled off with a grin, lining himself up with Changbin’s lube-slick hole. As he started to push himself in, Changbin’s arms strained against the handcuffs, and his chest rose and fell quicker than the beat in “My Pace.” Hyunjin pushed all the way in, slowly, but purposefully. As he did so, he rested his hands under Changbin’s thighs, spreading the farther and pulling them up, bracing himself for a better angle. It took a decent amount of willpower to hold himself back from coming, that’s how good Changbin’s body felt - warm and tight and wet around him. “Fuck,” He whispered, breathlessly. “You feel so good, Binnie,” He crooned, giving his sub praise. “So perfect.”  
As usual, giving praise to Changbin had an immediate effect. Changbin became almost incoherent in his cries of gratitude, and his body pushed back against Hyunjin’s, dick twitching in satisfaction. “Thank you, Daddy. Thank you.”  
Hyunjin leaned forward and, for the first time that night, he placed his lips against Changbin’s, kissing the boy hard. Changbin responded hungrily, lips molding themselves against his Dom, tongue eagerly reacting when brushed against. He moaned into Hyunjin’s mouth and melted when Hyunjin pulled his dick out, before slamming it suddenly back into Changbin, fingertips bruisingly tight around his thighs.  
Hyunjin pulled his mouth away, to lean back. He slipped his hand around Changbin’s dick. “You’ve been a good boy,” He affirmed, seriously. “I’m proud of you for holding back, all this time.” He pumped his hand up and down, twice. “Are you ready to cum? Do you think you’ve earned it, yet?”  
Changbin shook his head furiously, “No, not until you do!” He stated, frantically.  
“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Hyunjin moaned, speeding up his thrusts into Changbin. He had intended to draw things out, but it felt so good to be in Changbin and the boy was being so perfect, he didn’t want to anymore.  
Of course, that’s the same moment that there came a knock from the connecting door.  
Hyunjin turned his head to look behind him, “If it’s Minho or Jisung - t’s open!” He called.  
Changbin was really still, “What? Hyunjin - I don’t want anyone to see me.” But it was too late.  
The door opened and Minho stepped in. A towel was wrapped around his hips, but he was otherwise naked. He raised his eyebrow at their position, wicked eyes glinting when they noticed Changbin’s restraints. “Kinky,” He hummed, eyebrows wiggling.  
Hyunjin, breathlessly, rolled his eyes and stated, “Like you and Jisung have any room to talk. I’ve seen your box of toys.”  
Minho giggled, “It’s true. I lucked out. My boyfriend is a kinky bastard and I love it.”  
“I assume you have a reason for coming in - other than to peep?”  
Minho laughed, walking forward. “Jisung packed an empty bottle of lube. I came to see if we could borrow some.”  
Hyunjin nodded, looking on the bed for where he dropped the bottle. However, he noticed that Changbin, despite his restraints was seemingly trying to turn on his side, away from Minho’s voice. Hyunjin, dominance bristling, slapped Changbin’s ass.  
“Ya!” He called out, “Who said you could hide?” He forced Changbin’s body as straight as possible, widening his legs even further. “A good slut shows off how good they can take it. Don’t you want to show Minho how much of a whore you are for me?”  
Changbin trembled a little under his touch, “I- yes. I’ll show him how good I can take you, Daddy. I’ll show him how I’m yours to use and fuck.”  
Hyunjin pushed into Changbin in approval. “Good boy.” He turned back to look at Minho, “Sorry. Lube?” He asked, noting the dominance in the other boys eyes. It was no curiosity to Hyunjin that Minho was the dom in his and Jisung’s relationship. Minho had a habit of slipping out dominance in all situations. But, despite being a dom himself, Hyunjin found himself oddly comforted by the look of approval Minho was giving him, in response to Hyunjin’s dominance over Changbin.  
“Yeah,” Minho leaned forward, hands wrapping around the bottle of lube near Changbin’s hip. “You don’t mind if I take this, do you, little slut?” He asked Changbin, voice dripping with command.  
Changbin shook his head frantically, “N-no Minho, Hyung. If Hyunjin is it okay with it, it’s yours.”  
“Hyunjin?” Minho said wickedly, “That’s not what you called him a minute ago, is it? Little slut?”  
Hyunjin was disturbingly into watching someone else reinforce dominance over his sub. Jealous, a little. But aroused? Incredibly so.  
Changbin bit his lip, “Sorry, if it’s okay with Daddy you can take it.”  
Minho nodded to Hyunjin, “He’s a good little boy, isn’t he?” He grinned, waving the bottle, “Do you mind, though?”  
Hyunjin shook his head, letting the other boy grab the lube. “Not at all. Go rile up your little pet squirrel.”  
Minho grinned, “Oh, my little squirrel is already riled up.” He turned back to Changbin, “Be a good little slut, now.” He moved to the door and winked at Hyunjin. “Good job,” he mouthed to Hyunjin. What the hell, Hyunjin thought, confused. He really might need Changbin to try domming once. Because there was something about Minho just now that made him feel like a total sub. And he didn’t hate it. Maybe it was the showing off, or the exhibition aspect. Either way, now that Minho was disappearing through the door, once more, Hyunjin was eager to focus on Changbin again.  
“You were a good little boy, Binnie,” He cooed, hand pumping up his cock. “Did you like that? Did you like having somebody watch you getting wrecked by my cock?”  
Changbin groaned, “I want everyone to know - everyone to see how perfect I please you, Daddy.”  
Hyunjin smiled. “I know, baby. You do such a good job. I love the way your ass sucks me in.” Hyunjin moved faster against Changbin, thoughts of cumming growing more potent and demanding. “Can you make Daddy cum, Baby?”  
Changbin nodded, “Yes, Daddy. Use me; fuck me until you cum inside me. I want it so bad - wanna feel your cum.”  
Hyunjin’s hips stuttered, pushed frantically faster into Changbin. “Shit, Binnie.” He angled himself again, making sure to push into his prostate. “Make me cum, Binnie.”  
Changbin whined, hips pushing back against Hyunjin. “Cum, Daddy. Wreck me.” His thighs flexed around Hyunjin’s hips, pulling Hyunjin in tight and firm. He was moaning hard, breath slipping in and out with every thrust against him, and Hyunjin was losing it. He could feel his spine tingling, his muscles clenching.  
“Fuck, Binnie. I’m going to cum.” He pumped in and out, in and out. While Binnie’s back arched. “Are you ready to cum?” His question was rushed, desperate, as his hand pushed up and down Changbin’s own dick.  
Changbin, sobbed, “Only when you say so.”  
Hyunjin felt his body tightening, prepping for release, “You can cum, Binnie”  
“But - you,”  
“I’m cumming now, too, Binnie. I’m cumming.” His word came out in a rush, matching the frantic pace of his ejaculation inside Changbin. It felt like he was cumming forever, and the feeling only seemed longer when Changbin finally snapped, near the end of Hyunjin’s own release. Long strings of cum spilled out over their stomachs and Hyunjin’s hand.  
“Fuck,” Changbin growled, spit slipping from his lips, down his chin as he finished cumming.  
Hyunjin breathed in deeply, trying to keep from collapsing onto Changbin’s chest. He leaned back, slowly, pulling out of Changbin, despite the older’s protests to stay inside. He Crawled over Changbin’s hip and moved up closer to his head, where he carefully undid Changbin’s blindfold. He smiled into his eyes, when the boy blinked up at him, dreamily.  
“Hi,” Hyunjin whispered sweetly.  
“Hey,” Changbin rasped, lips twitching into a smile. Hyunjin leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Changbin’s. It was little more than a peck because Hyunjin quickly moved to the nightstand to grab the keys to the handcuffs. He caressed his way up Changbin’s left wrist, undoing the first cuffs. He placed a soft kiss to the tender skin beneath the metal once it was released. Then, he moved to Changbin’s right wrist and did the same.  
“You were such a good boy for me,” Hyunjin crooned as he helped Changbin sit up a little. “Are you feeling alright?” He petted back Changbin’s hair, which was sticking to his sweat-damp forehead.  
“Better than alright,” Changbin nodded, sleepily. “I feel fucking perfect.”  
Hyunjin nodded, “I’m glad. I was a little worried that I pushed you too far, earlier.”  
Changbin shook his head, “I mean, yeah, I was annoyed. But you’re a good dom, Hyunjin. You talked it out with me, and I didn’t have a problem, after.” He wiggled his eyebrows, “Even when you beat the shit out of me with your belt.” Changbin paused, eyes widening as he remembered, “Oh my god. I totally forgot. Minho Hyung saw us!” He groaned, hand reaching up to cover his face. “Never mind. I’m dead, Jinnie.”  
Hyunjin laughed, “Sorry, Binnie. My inner Dom really liked showing off that you’re mine.” He stood up, moving into the bathroom for a washcloth. “Did it bother you that much?” He walked back toward the bed, damp cloth in hand. “You didn’t use either word, so I didn’t change what I was doing.”  
Changbin blushed deeply, peeking at Hyunjin through fingers he widened over his eyes. “I-” He groaned, miserably, “No it didn’t bother me that much. Like- i was really embarrassed, but fuck did it feel good to show somebody else how good I make you feel.”  
Hyunjin grinned, reaching the bed and lowering himself to clean up his boyfriend. “Good. Because I could really get used to showing you off like that.” He bit his lip, hesitating, “And..”  
“What is it?” Changbin asked, curiously, picking up on Hyunjin’s hesitation.  
“I, fuck. I kind of want to try being your sub, Binnie.”  
Changbin’s eyes widened, “You what?”  
Hyunjin groaned, “I don’t know! There was just something about Minho’s dom presence that I really liked, not like Minho but just the way that his presence was. I don’t know. Maybe I wouldn’t like it completely, but I’m really curious now. I’ve never tried subbing before. Have you ever wanted to try domming?”  
Changbin nodded slowly, “A little. But, I didn’t want to push it because I like being your sub,” He looked down at his hands, “And I really don’t think I’d be that could at it. I don’t think I could hit you if I wanted to.”  
Hyunjin giggled, “We wouldn’t have to go that far. Not if it made you uncomfortable, but I would like to try it, one of these days.”  
Changbin thought for a second, “Alright. As long as you promise not to judge me after I fail completely,” He looked at Hyunjin seriously, “Or leave me, either.”  
Hyunjin sighed, leaning forward and pinching Changbin’s cheeks. “You really think I could leave you, Binnie?” He flicked his nose. “Not a chance. I love you way too much.”  
Changbin’s eyes widened, “I- I love you too, ya know.” He didn’t say the words because he felt like he had to. He’d been holding them back for a while, waiting for Hyunjin to make the first move.  
Hyunjin’s hand moved to brush back Changbin’s hair, “I know, baby.”  
Changbin turned his cheek to press a kiss to Hyunjin’s wrist. “Good. Do you think we can sleep, now? I was tired before you came in - now I’m utterly exhausted.”  
Hyunjin grabbed his arm and pulled him up with him, as he stood up. “You get cold at night, babe. Make sure put something back on.”  
While Changbin grabbed for his briefs and sweats, Hyunjin moved his suitcase from the other bed and placed in on the messy bed he’d just climbed off of. He pulled down the comforter and arranged the pillows on the other, grabbing his pair of briefs from Changbin as the other boy offered them.  
“Thanks, Changbin. Can you hit the lights?”  
Changbin nodded, moving quickly to do as asked, before he came back and threw his arms around Hyunjin’s waist.  
Hyunjin laughed, returning the hug tightly, picking Changbin up and throwing him on the bed. “Scoot over, love.”  
Changbin did so, patting the space next to him in the dark. Hyunjin shook his head with amusement, sliding in. He arranged himself carefully, knowing once Changbin moved to snuggle into him, he’d lose his chance to get truly comfortable. Sure enough, as soon as he was settled, Changbin wiggled his way under Hyunjin’s arm, strong arms of his own wrapping like a boa around Hyunjin’s waist.  
“Will you play with my hair while I fall asleep?” He asked shyly.  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly into the dark. “Yes, little one. You deserve it, after how well you took everything, tonight.” He smirked, “You’re gonna be really sore, tomorrow. Let’s hope there isn’t anything that requires too much sitting, babe.” While he spoke, he moved his long fingers into Changbin’s dark hair, caressing each strand he touched.  
Changbin sighed, “I know. But it’s so worth it to take punishments from you. You’re so fucking hot like that, Jinnie.”  
Hyunjin lightly tugged at Changbin’s hair, “I’m hot at everything, punk.”  
Changbin nuzzled deeper into Hyunjin, “It’s true. I just wanted to say it.”  
With a gentle smile, Hyunjin nodded, “Thank you, Binnie. But it’s getting late. Keep quiet and I’ll sing you a song.”  
Changbin immediately went quiet, and Hyunjin closed his eyes, beginning to whisper sing the words to Lee Hi’s “Breathe”. The soothing melody washed over the room, lulling Changbin into sleep quickly. Hyunjin caressed his hair softly, fighting off the drowsiness that began to fill his own mind, not wanting to sleep quite yet, content to merely hold Changbin for a few moments first.  
While he lay there, admiring his sleeping lover, there was a gentle knock on the connecting door. He didn’t say anything, not wanting to wake Changbin. The door opened, anyway, and Hyunjin watched Jisung’s head pop into the room, carefully. “Hyung?” He whispered, softly.  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Quiet, Jisung. Changbin’s sleeping.”  
Han tiptoed towards him, exaggeratedly slow and soft. “Sorry. Minho sent me to return this.”  
Hyunjin nodded, “Put it on the other bed. Where’s Minho?”  
Jisung put the bottle down, before he turned towards Hyunjin and crouched lower down. “Showering.”  
Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, even though Jisung couldn’t see it in the dark. “You two made that much of a mess?”  
Hyunjin noted the movement of Jisung’s shoulders, shrugging in the dark. “Maybe. You two didn’t? Minho said things were pretty intense in here, earlier.”  
“Maybe. This was a good plan. Next time we get assigned like this, we’re doing it again, alright?”  
Jisung laughed, softly. “What? Don’t want to spend the night with me?”  
Hyunjin cringed, “Hell no! But It’s more I want to spend more nights with this one.”  
Jisung giggled, “Yeah, yeah. Don’t gotta convince me. Getting to spend the night with Minho is my favorite. It doesn’t happen often enough.”  
Changbin shifted against Hyunjin, who realized he’d stopped moving his hand through his hair. “He’s needy even when he’s asleep,” He whispered lovingly. “Have a good night, Jisung. I’ve got a Changbin to keep asleep.”  
Jisung nodded, standing up. He ruffled his hand through Hyunjin’s hair once before he turned toward the connecting door. “Night, Hyung. Make sure to switch back with Minho Hyung in the morning. We don’t want Chan to get on our cases for switching.”  
“Sure thing,” Hyunjin agreed, loving the way that Changbin was still asleep. As Jisung left the room with a gentle click, Hyunjin began plotting. Changbin was a really deep sleeper, but Hyunjin had a pretty good idea of how his mouth could wake him up in the morning.  
As he closed his eyes and let his head sink deeper into his pillow, he couldn’t help but think about how much he loved the boy in his arms, the boy who was, unbeknownst to him, already dreaming of Hyunjin and their long future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I certainly enjoyed writing this one, guys!  
> Hopefully it wasn't a disappointment!  
> I am ALWAYS open to requests, so let me hear 'em if you have 'em!  
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
